


22-28

by taka_bv



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Драбблы в рамках райтобера на недельку Гинтамы.К каждой части есть примечание.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai/Sakamoto Tatsuma, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Utsuro, Sasaki Isaburou/Utsuro
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	1. G2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Тацума, Муцу - G - джен  
> тема 20: северное море

Он не рассказывает, что здесь закончилась война. Уже не его, даже — не их. Просто война, пламенем которой был каждый. Какое дело до войны ей, маленькой девочке в тёплом меховом плаще. Сакамото сам его подбирал. И подарил. Не на праздник, а чтобы увидеть, снова увидеть удивление. За её плечами не меньше скрыто. И пусть остаётся где-то в продавленном сапогами снеге. Он говорит:

— Солнце — большой галактический сыр. У него тоже есть дыры. Корональные дыры. Представляешь?

Муцу фыркает в шарф. Те, кто живёт космосом, не обязаны разбираться в его устройстве. Можно умом тронуться в попытках постичь природу всего, с чем взаимодействуешь. Муцу рассматривает снег. Она говорила, что провела всю жизнь на корабле. Снежинки большие и пушистые, они доверчиво ложатся на ладони — все разные, неповторимые, — ощупывают кристальными лапками торчащие из перчатки ворсинки.

Сакамото глупо улыбается, вглядываясь в бело-серую ровную гладь неба. Падая на веки и лоб, снег тает, отгоревавшими слезами сползет под высокий воротник. Сакамото этого и хотел. Отплакать, не по-настоящему, сердцем.

Муцу смотрит на него исподлобья вопросительно. О чём плачут прожившие на кораблях? Как плачут? Липким конденсатом аварийного охлаждения за стеной горящей капитанской рубки? Сакамото не хочет ни знать, ни прочувствовать это. Если и видеть слёзы на чьих-то щеках, — только от счастья. И на своих. А снег отболит. Как отболела пепельная резь выстрела. Как отболел горький чад походного костра.

— В дырах солнечного сыра рождается буря, — говорит Сакамото, — и она летит-летит… Прямо сюда. Слабая или сильная, долгая или короткая, пристанище её — невидимая сетка из меридианов и параллелей, знакомая только бортовому компьютеру.  
— Это земная поэзия?

Муцу заговаривает с ним впервые с высадки. И он снова не знает, как ответить.

— Поэзия — музыка души. Одна на всех.

Он предложил полететь на Землю. Фестиваль в Киото казался самым правильным местом, куда можно привести почти-ребёнка. Конфеты и красивые наряды, записки на лентах и фейерверки. Но почему-то они с Муцу на Хокккайдо идут по скалистым уступам вверх. Ведь здесь…

— Буря летит к Земле, чтобы укрыть её собой, она — ладонь солнца, которое хочет подбодрить свою младшую сестрёнку.

Муцу снова фыркает. Она часто говорит, что все эти красивости — ерунда. Сакамото не умеет заговаривать зубы. И вообще, ей всё равно. А затем идёт с ним бок о бок в раскрытую тёмно-синюю бездну неба. Шаг за шагом. Уступ за уступом. И даёт руку в мягкой варежке. И прижимается плечом. И первый зелёный всплеск — для них обоих. И влажные дорожки на щеках теперь — про радость.

— Просто очень ярко, — отворачивается Муцу, когда он протягивает согретый за пазухой платок.

Очень ярко. Северное сияние вздыхает раз, вздыхает другой. От каждого нового всполоха тучи становятся чуть прозрачнее. И прорубь над вершиной горы становится морем — холодным северным морем, по которому плыть им только вперёд.


	2. 。terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Тацума/Такасуги Шинске - РG - слэш, ER  
> тема 9: пьяный

Клавиши пляшут, отскакивают от пальцев. Кажется, эти сволочи даже придумали меняться местами. Иначе не объяснить, почему его возвышенные мысли выглядят как чёртов мусор. Ещё и автозамена с ними в сговоре. Что значит "может вы имели ввиду: кокос"?! Космос, глупая ты машина! Во рту уже привкус крови. Он и не заметил, как щёлку прокусил. Это всё нервы. Говорила Муцу, попей зелёного чаю — полегчает. Он, конечно, только "попей" услышал. И не полегчало! Да сколько можно печатать там, а? Не роман сочиняешь. И строки плывут почему-то. Даже точка куда-то сползла. Точка полая. Она как кольцо. Она как солнце-планета-дыра-пасть-бездна. Т-о-ч-к-а. Круглая и жирная. Наковальня на конце предложения. Стоило столько времени ждать, а ответ где? Коммуникатор плоский, хочешь крышкой хлопнуть. А нету крышки. Чем, спрашивается, хлопать-то? Приложиться к горлышку самое время. Да, после третьей бутылки пальцы отлично ловят ритм вальсирующих клавиш, теперь они коллективным разумом напечатают. Как напечатают. Текст. Большой. Чтобы не это. И так назовём. И эдак обзовём. Лучше, пожалуй, стереть. Муцу не одобрит такие выходки. И шуточки не одобрит. Формальные письма — изобретение Ада. Нужно исхитриться. Он ведь может исхитриться? Всегда мог, тут тоже сможет!

Так-то! И печатает быстрее. Ого. Прервался. Ага. Печатай-печатай. Давай.

"Простите, мы не искали поставщика плутония"

О, странно, а почему адрес сохранён в строке? Иназвание у компании какое-то знакомое… и….

— Не засоряй мне корпоративную почту, а… — Такасуги как ни в чём не бывало трётся щекой, заглядывая через плечо.  
— У меня правда есть плутоний, — ответ по инерции. В смысле "мне корпоративную почту"?

Вот даже обидно. Он тут с благими намерениями и скидкой, а они! Руки сами тянутся к поисковой строке, вдруг, Такасуги что-то знает про курс плутония, и скидка "наеби ближнего своего" его не устроила? Да нет. Всё по-старому. Нужно связаться с парнями из Андромеды, они как раз хотели обсудить земную химию. Парни из Андромеды на автоответчике. Бездушные. Все бездушные. Один он — с душой. Широкой, как полотно океана. Глубокой, как лабиринт по домом рыбы-удильщика. Рыба хорошо. Рыбе нравится быть рыбой.

И мысль куда-то ускользает. Он хотел сделать что-то важное, чтобы прям жизнь изменилась кардинально. Предложение Муцу? Не так кардинально. Что-то про корпоративную почту Ткасуги. А-х-ха. Этот слабак уже дрыхнет. Ишь, отъелся-то как на своём холёном терроризме. Такую грудь накачал. Грудь оно потрогать всегда хорошо. Особенно большую. Приятно. Упруго. Мускулисто. А-ха-ха. Чёрт, молодость вспоминается.

— Эй, Такашинсе, — в самое ухо, чтобы дрожь пробрала обоих, — отличная грудь!  
— Пошёл ты.  
— Ты меня обманул, слышишь? Теперь должен.  
— М-м-м, — Такасуги делает вид, что дремлет, и разговаривать ему точно лень, но он продолжает: — что тебе надо?

Хоббит-паршивец повесил на него счёт в баре. "Познакомлю тебя с отличной компанией: контракты-выгода-любовь. Небольшая сумма за ценную информацию. А?" Ну и сам-то хорош, нужно сначала смотреть, куда пишешь. С Такасуги вообще держи ухо на чеку. Или куда нужно держать ухо? В общем, с Такасуги глаз за глаз. А-х-ха. Неудачная шутка. Короче, доверяй, но проваливай. То есть... Проверяй. Прохвост! Они всегда соревновались, кто хитрее. А жизнь-то ничему не учит. Кихейтай собака галактик точка террор. Оригинальнее некуда. После четвёртой бутылки печатать совсем легко. Стоит корить себя за пристрастие к устаревшим способом общения, ну да плевать. Связи в СМИ у него тоже есть. Одно фото, второе. Ох, это себе на случай грустной ночи приберечь стоит. Ну всё, месть. А-ха-ха. Мстище целое. Через полчаса во всех крупных заголовках будет упившейся до отключки Такасуги. А пока нужно его отвлечь. Совместить приятное с полезным.

— Эй. Не спи, — стягивать чужое кимоно удивительно привычно, — не спи, говорю, это будет уже другой рейтинг.  
— И кинк, — интонации ещё ленивые, но руки обнимают в ответ уже уверенно, — много кинков.  
— А-ха-ха. Ну ты и придурок.  
— Я тебя развёл дважды, — смеётся ответно, трезвости ни в одном движении.  
— Главное, не с собой.  
— Сам ты придурок.

И оповещение "Ваше сообщение не отправлено, попробуйте ещё раз" изумительно кстати.


	3. Зависимости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиджиката Тоширо/Такасуги Шинске - G - слэш, ёкай!AU  
> тема 4: собранный урожай

Сегодня должен был прилететь Хиджиката. Такасуги ждал его и чувствовал некоторую несправедливость жизни: Хиджиката к нему в гости ходит, он к Хиджикате — нет. Тэнгу жили не просто в горах, куда можно было бы доплыть реками, не просто на вершинах, где можно было бы пройти ногами, они жили на недосягаемых высотах — туда не всякая птица поднимется. Так и выходило, что каждый раз Такасуги приходилось ждать Хиджикату, как порой ждут обычные смертные великое благословение неба. В общем, зависимость получается. Такасуги был независим, поэтому, когда Хиджиката прилетел, выразил свою позицию исчерпывающе: бросил в него яблоко, затем ещё одно и ещё. Чтоб неповадно. Чтоб понимал. 

Яблоки Хиджиката приносил обязательно. Он был одним из собирающих жертвенные урожаи на изломе осени. Землепашцы щедро благодарили небесных покровителей за плодородие и, как догадывался Такасуги, одними яблоками подношения не ограничивались. Поговаривали, что Храмы южных тэнгу ломились от яств. Но Хиджиката упорно приносил яблоки. Кроме яблок он приносил ветер с гор. И иногда сладости. Ветер с гор Такасуги не любил, порывы его волновали море, а высокие волны, как известно, мешают тёплым летним днём греть брюшко. Но ветер приходилось терпеть. И ради яблок, и иногда ради Хиджикаты. Тем более Хиджиката неплохо сглаживал потери: чесал загривок и массировал спинку. Но несправедливость таки была обнаружена, и выразить её требовалось немедленно.

Такасуги нарезал круги возле утёса, на котором сидел Хиджиката. Хиджиката, смирившейся с переменчивым, как погода на побережье, настроениям, нахохлившись наблюдал за этим безобразием. Он был горд и несломлен, хотя поначалу на всякий случай и пугался. Но пугаться надоело быстро, тогда Хиджиката перешёл к контрмерам: снял обувь и стал дразнить Такасуги пяткой. Такасуги очень забавно выпрыгивал из воды и пытался обвить лодыжку хвостом, забавно же он плюхался обратно, и брызги в ярком солнечном свете летели фейерверками, что ни делал — всё красота.

— Чего бесишься? — Спросил Хиджиката, когда взъерошенная голова в сбитой на бок накидке снова появилась из морской пены.

В некоторой степени, Такасуги считал, что выразил своё недовольство достаточно ясно, чтобы позднее, если возникнет необходимость, припомнить Хиджикате, как тот его расстроил. 

Хиджиката успел заметить и перепонки на аккуратных ушках, и вытянутые зрачки. Он был уверен: если сейчас не поймать попутный бриз, то свидание будет испорчено, — и хорошо, когда только свидание, а не, положим, он сам. Хиджиката снова пошевелил ногой. Такасуги взвился над волнами, обнажил острые маленькие клычки. Такими цапнешь — никакое врачевание не поможет, да что там врачевание, даже извинения не спасут. Хиджиката прищурился, выгадал момент и бросил на любезно высунутый раздвоенный язык маленькую конфетку. Вытянутая от удивления мордочка мизучи — кто, кроме Хиджикаты, удостоился такого зрелища? Такасуги клацнул зубами и снова бултыхнулся в воду.

Не появлялся он до утомительного долго. Хиджиката успел несколько раз позариться на вечерне-романтическое угощение, посчитать чаек и завязать одинаковые бантики на обуви, последнего с ним не случалось ни разу в жизни. Наконец линия прибоя взволновалась, и на утёс величественно, насколько это возможно при наличии мокрой одежды и отсутствии привычки ходить ногами, прошествовал Такасуги. Он сел рядом и, внимательно посмотрев на Хиджикату, сказал:

— Дай.

Затем подумал, стащил с себя неопознанный в кругах знатоков традиционной одежды морских богов балахон, отдалённо напоминающий хаори, улёгся Хиджикате на колени, подставив бледное блюшко солнцу. Он прищурился, откинул голову поудобнее и исправился:

— Корми.

Хиджиката снова не пожалел, что вопреки традициям, принял жертву не только яблоками.


	4. Про небесную рыбу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каваками Бансай, Сакамото Тацума, Такасуги Шинске - G - преслэш, ёкай!AU  
> тема 8: история, которую ты никому не расскажешь

Великим заклинателем был Бансай. Учился он у самого Уаитне, что видел Койр Кетаркуйр и слышал песни её. И всяк инструмент, что попадал под пальцы Бансая, был подобен Даурдабла: и смех, и слёзы даровали мелодии. Впрочем, разные песни также играл великий заклинатель звуков, ибо под нужды обращённой к нему мольбы складывались ноты. С одним не могла совладать его сила — шумом волн и яростью штормов, а потому нашёлся для Бансая непобедимый, и не требующий победы над собой, друг — мизучи из древнего рода Такасуги, что поваливал Великим Морем, на берегу которого Бансай и нашёл своё пристанище.

Такасуги был стар, пусть в бренности мирового счёта времени это не имело значения и совершенно не отражалось на его внешности, но истинный отклик старости — в душе, ведь явственней всего она отражается на пристрастиях. Такасуги любил рыбалку. Заползёт, бывало, на высокий утёс, усядется поудобней, хвост в воду опустит и ждёт. Кто видел это, поверить глазам не мог. Так среди жителей ближайших деревень пошла молва о некой прекрасной русалке, которая ждёт своего принца на холодном камне. И всё бы это было ничего, не имей в глубине сердца своего каждый тягу к чему-нибудь необычному. Стали плавать разные зажиточные юноши и мужчины к Такасуги довольно быстро, вот что молва делает! Каждый жених лелеял надежду заполучить сердце морской принцессы. Впрочем, Бансай Такасуги и до этого события намекал: многослойные одежды и украденная фата — не очень походят на повседневную одежду. Такасуги же, страшно переживавший, что его изумрудная кожа под палящими лучами солнца станет на несколько тонов темнее, от одежд отказываться не намеревался. Ничего удивляться теперь, что с дальнего расстояния понять, кто неподвижно застыл на высоком утёсе невозможно. 

В начале той неравной битвы Такасуги ещё пытался решить всё мирно, но на двадцатом принце принял сложное с этической точки зрения решение и стал топить корабли ещё на подплыве. Не жестоко топить, известно ведь — в старости душа смягчается, и любое страдание видится как своё. А топить назидательно — у берега. Так и населению деревень помогал, и подкорм для рыб делал — чего богатым дарам пропадать. И казалось тогда, что горе миновало любимый Такасуги берег, и корабли больше не будут распугивать тварей морских, а может — вовсе успокоятся люди алчные на чудеса падкие. Но там, где не посчастливилось человеку, за дело берутся высшие силы силы. Так гордый и самодостаточный Такасуги оказался у Бансая.

Три дня и три ночи держали они совет, и каждый час приносил им боль безнадёжности, ведь непросто решить дело это заковыристое. А напасть заключалась вот в чём: Великий дракон стал летать над берегом, где рыбачил Такасуги, и, как прежде корабли, распугивал ему весь улов. Неприятности добавляло и то, что дракон летал очень высоко, ни летучие рыбы, ни сногсшибательные проклятья не могли достать его. Всё живое же дракон распугивал своим потрясающим небо и землю хохотом. Ржанием, если точно заметить. Его так и звали — Тацума — дракон-лошадь. Сам Такасуги в борьбе с ним перепробовал разное, и самым отчаянным из этого было — согласие на Тацуме жениться, Всё, лишь бы тот уже улетел куда-нибудь подальше. Или утонул, пытаясь добраться до кораллового дворца в морских глубинах. На столь щедрое предложение Тацума почему-то расхохотался ещё больше, отчего чуть не потерял небесное равновесие и не стал-таки кормом для летучих рыб. Неблагодарным остался он и дальше, прилетая каждое утро, когда солнце ещё не поднялось из подземного царства, и в лицах пересказывая теперь уже конфузное в своей щедрости предложение. Отыграв обе стороны, Тацума заливался таким неподдельно радостным хохотом, что даже раки, последняя надежда Такасуги, в отчаянии решили поискать себе место для жизни другое, иначе прозвище отшельников никак не оправдать. Постепенно вся округа перестала высыпаться, куры перестали нести яйца, рис пить воду, колосья созревать, а деревья плодоносить. Лишь беспокойство о жизни людей обычных, чтивших и любивших его, сподвигло Такасуги на немыслимое: просить у кого-то помощи.

Взял тогда Бансай свои арфу и домбру, и скрипку-плач. И отправился на утёс, караулить Тацуму. День караулил, другой караулил, только на третий появился тот: большой, с красной чешуёй и кудрями на кончике хвоста. Поднял Бансай ладонь да ударил по струнам арфы, и разнёсся звук её над волнами. И поднялся звук её до небес. И был Бансай в той игре как сам Луг перед Нуаду. Сыграл весёлую песнь он, и разобрадовался небесный дракон пуще прежнего, от смеха узлом завязался; тогда сыграл Бансай грустную песнь, и не сумевший выпутаться из себя самого дракон возрыдал горючими слезами, и были они столь солоны, что море принесло ему свою благодарность; и сыграл Бансай песнь сна, и рухнул наземь дракон, слюной истекая да похрапывая.

***  
— Плохая легенда, — сказал Тацума, пробуя раздвоенным языком ветхую страницу книги, — вовсе не завязывался я узлом. А-ха-ха! Не было такого!  
— Конечно, не было, — согласился Бансай, — от моих песен ещё никто узлом не завязывался.  
— Бакасуги, — добавил Тацума, разглядывая картинку.  
— Ну-ну, не серчай, — погладил по пушистому гребню его Бансай, — мало ли что люди сказывают.

Тацума, хоть и умевший, как все небесные создания, принимать человеческий облик, предпочитал оставаться драконом. Он уменьшался в размерах, чтобы обвиваться вокруг ног Бансая и бесконечно спать, слушая песни ветра, что тот записывал каждый вечер.


	5. Одни уроки запоминаются на всю жизнь, а другие можно и проспать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ёшида Уцуро/Саката Гинпачи - G - слэш, 3Z  
> тема 14: параллели

Заподозрил, что делает что-то неправильно Уцуро как-то поздновато. Шоё был уже в выпускном классе старшей школы. До его появления у Уцуро были только мыши. Он, в общем-то, как-то от этого опыта и отталкивался: когда Шоё заявил, что ему скучно, Уцуро просто взял в храм Оборо. С мышами работало безотказно — они сразу становились весёлые и развлекали друг друга сами, чистили шёрстку, толкались и вообще были усладой для глаз его и души всю свою короткую и яркую жизнь. С детьми поначалу было также. Он был уверен, что и оставалось также. И уж точно не был готов услышать на родительском собрании про ОПГ "Школа под соснами", которую те создали ещё, как выяснилось, полгода назад. Внятно, почему именно это ОПГ, а не кружок по интересам, ему не объяснили, но тонко намекнули, что было бы неплохо как-то решить проблему.

— Знаете, — директор Хата отвёл его в сторону и доверительно зашевелил отростком на лбу, — вам стоит принять меры. Мы не одобряем несанкционированные собрания на территории школы. Вне территории школы, признаться, тоже.

Состав "Школы" оказался удивительно разнообразен: в ней был и порядочный староста класса, и отбитый янки в красной рубашке и даже дочь знакомого бизнесмена. Впрочем, поговаривали, что сам бизнесмен тоже туда заглядывал. Всё это Уцуро напрягало. Но он точно знал — если вытащить одну-две подпорки, карточный домик рухнет. Однако, из гуманистических соображений, намертво высеченных на его подсознании маленьким Шоё, который то и дело смотрел грустными-грустными глазищами прямо в душу, когда Уцуро собирался сделать что-то плохое: выгнать бабочку на мороз, повесить липучку от мух или не покормить ворон, пришлось идею ликвидации загадочного собрания отсечь. В конце концов, ему просто нужно было сделать так, чтобы несанкционированное собрание стало санкционированным. Проще говоря: не можешь разрушить — возглавь.

***  
— Ходят слухи, что в школе завёлся демон, — сказал Уцуро, входя в класс японского языка. На часах было почти восемь вечера. В глазах Гинпачи была тоска. — А это, оказывается, вы проверяете контрольные.  
— Родительское собрание через месяц, — буркнул Гинпачи, перекладывая тетради.  
— Я по личному вопросу, — Уцуро очаровательно улыбнулся, Гинпачи пытался разобрать чьи-то кривые канджи.  
— Личные вопросы у меня примерно, — Гинпачи внимательно посмотрел на своё левое запястье, где демонстративно отсутствовали часы, — никогда.  
— Ах, Саката-кун, мы с вами так давно знакомы, а вы всё такой же невежливый. Неужели мои уроки прошли даром?

Гинпачи наконец перестал имитировать работу и посмотрел на позднего гостя. Ёшида Уцуро. Его университетский преподаватель философии, по совместительству… Гинпачи нервно хрустнул леденцом. Посмотрел на Уцуро ещё раз. Точно он. На удивление, вьетнамских флешбеков не последовало. Ну было и было.

— По какому, осмелюсь спросить, вы вопросу?  
— Понимаете, мой сын и… племянник, — Уцуро снова очаровательно улыбнулся, — у них есть некоторые сложности во взаимодействии с администрацией школы.  
— Сын? — Выигрывая время, переспросил Гинпачи. В университете Уцуро за глаза называли Небесным владыкой и отнюдь не из-за возвышенности, а из вполне очевидных цветовых ассоциаций и возможности сдать зачёт альтернативным способом. — Да не, херня какая-то, — глубокомысленно заключил он, чувствуя, как усвоенные за партой, на парте, у стены и в преподавательской уроки хороших манер дают о себе знать. Уцуро, очевидно, их тоже не забыл.

***  
— Так. — сказал Гинпачи, оглядывая притихшую толпу школьников пронзительным взглядом, — это, — он пронзил взглядом Шоё и на всякий случай Оборо, — я теперь тоже ученик "Школы под соснами", ясно?

Говорил Гинпачи столь уверенно, что даже Такасуги, дремавший на задней парте, решил оставить это заявление без комментариев.


	6. Начало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиджиката Тоширо, Такасуги Шинске - G - джен, ёкай!AU  
> тема 6: клятва на крови
> 
> *приквел к "зависимости"

— Вот дрянь, — сказал Хиджиката, делая ещё один маленький шаг к линии прибоя.

Сливающейся с водой горизонт, штиль, — почему-то они тревожили. Хиджиката чувствовал себя незащищённым на этих пустых каменных пляжах. Большие сосны, ухитрившиеся зацепиться корнями за самые крутые обрывы, тянули свои тощие измождённые лапы к пустому бездонному небу. Но они не были похожи на окружающие горные святилища деревья. Дерево, выжившее на крутом склоне, крепло, оно пушило ветки, наращивало ствол. Дерево на горном склоне — надежда для потерявшегося путника. Дерево на берегу — зачарованное и безразличное, будто замкнутое в себе существо. Здешние сосны и на зов прийти не спешили, как бы Хиджиката не старался.

Чешуйчатая спина появлялась и исчезала. Говорили, что во время штормов океан крадёт облака с неба, поэтому, успокаиваясь, он такой серый и ленивый — все силы растерял. А облака лёгкие, они всё вверх рвутся. И нет дела океану в этой борьбе до мира, потому он спокоен. В замызганном цвете волн изумрудный, почти зелёный хвост мизучи светился особенно ярко.

Хиджиката развязал шнуровку на обуви, разулся. Остановился. Вне храма ему было запрещено снимать тканую из семи великих трав одежду, в ней крылась защита, в ней — и часть его сил. Рождаясь маленькими воронятами, тэнгу по большей части были беспомощны, летать разве что начинали раньше обычных птиц, а потом — самое важное и страшное — обмен. Маховые перья на магию. И не все на него соглашались. Многие улетали в горы, где жили свободными стаями, изредка возвращаясь в храмы за защитой или особенно лютыми холодами. А такие, как Хиджиката, до конца жизни становились узниками выбора, без амулетов и талисманов они были едва ли не просто людьми. Зато с ними — сильными защитниками равновесия и урожаев. 

Подступающий вечер растягивал тени и скрадывал звуки. Только мерный шум волн, даже чайки, ещё утром изредка мелькающие неподалёку, пропали. Чувство опасности усиливалось с каждым уходящим в темноту подземного мира солнечным лучом. Хиджиката не привык оглядываться и вздрагивать — многолетняя служба на благо Храма тэнгу Южных гор закалила. Он потянул носом: морской воздух неприятный и тяжёлый, будто плёнкой оседал на гортани, во рту становилось солоно, но вкус этот, как и многое здесь, не был вкусом жизни. Хиджиката поморщился: вот так хвалёная свежесть морского бриза.

— Ну и запах, — он размял затёкшие крылья и огляделся внимательней: хорошее место для преступления — ни свидетелей, ни улик. 

Хиджиката устало опустился в полувысохшие корни. Почти привычно, он сотни раз ночевал в местах, где тэнгу запрещалось летать. Корни обнимали по-родному, а за маленькое перо или украшение, они охотно стерегли сны. Жаль, спать ему совсем нельзя, пусть и усталость накрывает с головой. Вода то и дело подступала к ногам, но не решалась коснуться. Вода — опасность.

Мизучи вынырнул, посмотрел, как показалось Хиджикате, презрительно и вновь скрылся. Нужно было что-то решать. В голову лезли глупые мысли, усталость давила на плечи всё больше. Смежив веки, Хиджиката отгонял подальше всё лишнее: обрывочные воспоминания, чужие голоса. Он представлял себя обороняющимся от надоедливых насекомых, силился считать крошечные победы и, казалось, с каждой минутой уставал ещё больше. Насекомые падали, с лёгким всплеском. Так падали маленькие ягоды в воду. Хиджикате вспомнилось, что в детстве с друзьями они подкармливали красных неповоротливых карпов. Ягода булькала, и рыбы чинно плыли на звук. Постепенно всплеск становился громче.

— Ягоды в воду. Воду.

Хиджиката очнулся от звука собственного голоса. Темнота вокруг обманчиво-полупрозрачная: ни одного облака на небе, луна только-только показала свой тонкий полумесяц. Рядом на корточках сидел человек, он без особого любопытства разглядывал Хиджикату. Сразу-то и не поймёшь, что не так. Вот только живому существу взяться в выжженной земле откуда? Не из воды же. Говорили старшие тэнгу: ночь — время морских змеев, ночь пережди на дереве.

— Ты заблудился, — сказал человек хрипло, голос его ломкий, словно пользовались им нечасто, звучал странно в этом полумраке. Потусторонне.

И сказанное было правдой. Хиджиката заблудился давно. Уже несколько дней он бродил по однообразным пляжам и природа, самый верный спутник всех горных путешественников, была к нему безразлична. Всё кругом будто находилось в глубокой спячке. Но человек перед ним выглядел очень живым. Настоящим. Пока Хиджиката мешкал, тот поднялся.

— Я отвезу тебя к горной границе, но взамен, — человек нарочито небрежно приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки, — ты принесёшь жертву моему морю.  
— И на чём ты собираешься меня везти? — Хиджиката осмотрелся и, надеясь, что в голосе достаточно язвительности добавил: — не на себе же?  
— Не всё ли равно? Или ты предпочтёшь сдохнуть здесь на радость птицам?  
— Какая тебе выгода?  
— Ты меня бесишь, — почему-то сразу стало ясно, что говорит человек искренне, — ненавижу, когда у моих берегов кто-то шастает.

Хиджиката извлёк из походной сумки ритуальный нож и закатал рукав.

— Я Хиджиката Тоширо из Храма южных тэнгу клянусь принести жертву этому морю.

Человек скривил рот. Все эти клятвы с острыми предметами ему явно не нравились, но он всё же взял обломок ракушки, висевший на шее, и с явной неохотой сказал:

— Я Такасуги Шинске, повелитель Южного моря, клянусь доставить того, с чьей кровью смешана моя, к горной цепи. Доставить живого и целого.

Они соединили руки, давая крови смешаться. По локтю побежала тёплая струйка. Крепко сжав запястье Такасуги, Хиджиката поднёс его к губам.

***  
Мешок самых лучших яблок стоял на берегу ожидая вечернего прилива.


	7. Ты здесь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каваками Бансай, Сакамото Тацума - G - сюрр, временные параллели, смерть Шрёдингера  
> тема 21: глубокий космос

— Йо, — Сакамото внимательно посмотрел на знакомо-незнакомого человека, — ты — мой жамевю?  
— Я Цунпо, иду автостопом, — человек махнул в неопределённом направлении, для космоса его жест равносилен признанию " безразлично куда".  
— О, мне туда же. Подбросить?

Сакамото больше не смотрел на него, не пытался вглядываться в каждую черту, силясь вспомнить. Глухое пустое смирение говорило: ты не узнаешь, ты не сможешь. Сакамото был давно за горизонтом вероятностей, он плыл парсек за парсеком в чернильнице чьего-то писательского бессилия — демиург, если тот существовал, никогда не вычерпает всё забытье из-под век, никогда не сотворит из него яркого и прекрасного мира, которого, может, и не было никогда. И только фотокарточка красивой девушки в странной шляпе, подсказывала — где-то до черты невозврата, затерянной в неизмеримо долгих скитаниях Сакамото, что-то было. Важное. Самое-самое.

— Космос беззвучен, — сказал Цунпо.

***  
— Приветствую, — Бансай смотрел на человека, и чувство опасности, тревожно-звонкое, натянутое до спазма в желудке задыхаясь нашёптывало: оставь, беги.  
— А-ха-ха! Какой ты серьёзный, парень! Гнию на этом чёртовом астероиде уже какой век! — Человек доверительно наклонился ближе: — съел все шпроты, а я их терпеть не могу, веришь? А-ха-ха, ну и лицо-о. Я, кстати, Рёма — как во-он то созвездие, — он ткнул пальцем в бархатную непроглядную черноту неба. — Или другое. А-ха-ха, неважно.

Бансай и сказать ничего не успел, а Рёма уже плюхнулся на сиденье второго пилота. Старенькая акула, больше похожая на солнечный байк, чем на настоящий корабль для дальних перелётов, вздохнула, но, поднапрягшись, тяжело оторвалась от пыльной земли. Рёма деловито копался в бардачке. Бансай знал, что скоро тот доберётся до сложенного вчетверо листа, до неаккуратно и резко выцарапанных чужой рукой линий-шрамов, линий-комет. До нечёткого силуэта. Бансай, закрывая глаза, никогда не мог представить его. Только длинная тонкая трубка фантомным прикосновением грела пальцы.


	8. Он не остался на диване

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сасаки Исабуро/Уцуро - PG - преслэш, modern!AU, OOC  
> тема 1: мятный чай и немного магии

Сасаки усадил потенциального покупателя в глубокое кресло и, предварительно уточнив, нет ли у того аллергий, поставил на лакированный столик для употребления исключительно травяных напитков объёмную кружку ароматнейшего мятного чая. После этого широкого жеста человек навсегда терял статус потенциального, он был обречён на небывалые растраты. Сасаки считал, что самое настоящее уважение гостям можно выразить лишь через личное внимание, оно, как известно, дороже всего. Правда, этот подход порядком заёбывал, к концу недели так вообще мрак, но игра стоила свеч.

— Какой диван вы бы хотели?

Под каждого покупателя Сасаки подстраивался идеально, одним тембром он мог заставить человека доверять себе куда больше, чем как просто консультанту или владельцу самого элитного салона мебели. С этим лохматым чудиком, пусть по виду и не тянувшим на иридиевого магнита, но определённо имеющим за плечами некоторые суммы, Сасаки решил быть нежным и чутким. Ведь он, Сасаки, очевидно был у него первым на этом нелёгком пути выбора между красной сосной или слоновой костью, иначе, откуда это лёгкое подрагивание пальцев? Да, взглядом его не заметить, но ложечка — лучший шпион чужого настроения. Уверенные в себе люди ложечку вынимают. Первая мебель — как прекрасно! В такой ситуации любой может разволноваться и чувствовать себя неловко: некоторые уже с шести лет кроватки себе выбирают, а кто-то и после тридцати ни разу стола не покупал. Человек перед ним как раз из последних. Что же, для хорошей сделки обеим сторонам должно быть комфортно.

— У меня проблема, — вздохнул покупатель и грустно сверкнул рубиновыми линзами, — мой брат завёл собак. Ну, мы думали, что это овчарки. А у меня, — он посмотрел на пальцы Сасаки, успокаивающе поглаживающие его тыльную сторону руки, — у меня-то только ворон! И вообще, Оборо не мог, Оборо послушный, Оборо хороший…

Почуяв, что сеанс из консультативного неуклонно превращается в терапевтический, Сасаки бросил в заварник ещё трав из особого мешочка. У всех есть такой — на крайний случай. Покупатель был просто крайний, здесь не так важно: овчарки или ворона что-то сделали с диваном, отвечать придётся кому-то постарше да поразумней.

Проблема оказалась глубже: беда в виде порванной обшивки — не беда вовсе, когда твой брат, он же единовластный, за исключением моментов, когда любимцы выживали его оттуда, правитель дивана, имел проблемы со сном. И только на этом диване, и только на съеденной большим жирным белым щенком подушке он высыпался. Когда же брат не высыпался, тёмная сторона его души проступала из-под милой улыбки — он был садистом. И хотя, как признавался, краснея, покупатель, сам он ничего сильно против этого не имел, за здоровье брата беспокоился. Садизм садизмом, но вдруг Шоё станет плохо питаться и загрустит?

Диван на фото был индивидуальной формы, больше тяготевшей к прямой; полнотелая спинка с резным утоньщённым верхом; остальное как лего их разных наборов: раздвижной механизм, клёшевые подлокотники, катанообразные опоры. В общем, безвкусица полнейшая. Но на вид он был очень мягкий, возможно, брат покупателя игнорировал всю внешнюю убогость мебели в угоду её функционалу.

— Дело несложное, Уцуро-доно, — сказал Сасаки, набрасывая параметры, — могу предложить вам некоторые усовершенствования, подобрать обшивку под интерьер… но для начала нам с вами стоит выбрать наполнение и плотность набивки.  
— Я не уверен, — Уцуро смутился, выбирать медель для него было поистине ново, — что точно смогу понять плотность… другие вещи…

На обратном пути в такси Уцуро отрубился, изучение пружинитости, погружаемости, предела и других очень важных параметров дивана вымотало его полностью. Сасаки чувствовал боль в спине и каждый миллиметр кожи натёртых в процессе экспериментов по взаимодействию с поверхностью коленей. Давно он так насыщенно не трудился. Стараясь не уснуть, Сасаки думал: если среди артефактов, оставленных великим богами человечеству, ни разу не упоминался этот диван, то только потому что иначе весь мир утонул бы в крови за право обладать им. Стоило только коснуться э мягкого и волнующего подлокотника — сон незамедлительно крал пять, а то и все десять часов из жизни. Работа предстояла интересная. Особенно попытка найти ту самую золотую середину упругости набивки. К счастью, Уцуро-доно клялся всеми силами помогать.


	9. Электронные подписи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Тацума, Каваками Бансай - G - джен  
> тема 22: незнакомая мелодия

Работа не шла. Нервы ему сегодня потрепали знатно, ещё и дедлайн на носу. Нет бы всё заранее делать. Тацума откинулся на спинку кресла и увеличил громкость радио. Диджей заканчивал перечислять недельный чарт. Ожидая, что сейчас прозвучит какая-нибудь унылая попса про любовь. Тацума занёс палец над кнопкой выключения. Сначала заиграла скрипка, подхватила мелодию флейта. Тацума хмыкнул — цепляет. Он подобрал ноги, накрылся пледом и затих. Раньше Тацума тоже периодически попадал на эту волну и терялся в странных незнакомых песнях, но случалось это только ночью. Днём стараясь отвлечься он раз за разом прощёлкивал каналы и не находил ничего, что могло бы вдохновить.

— Наша ночная релаксация подходит к концу, — голос диджея выдернул его из полудрёмы, — желаем доброго утра тем, кто только проснулся, хороших снов тем, кто ложится. А тебе, мой уставший друг, я скажу вот что: это не конец, а ты точно справишься. Не забывайте слушать нас каждый день с часу ночи до пяти утра, только эксклюзивная музыка, только расслабляющая атмосфера. Виски следующего концерта — Crown Royal. Запах клиновых листьев, кажется, мы в Киото? Нет и нет. Мы услышим шум сосен, посвист холодного зимнего ветра — приглашаю вас на незабываемую прогулку по Канаде, дорогие слушатели. А пока вы можете написать нам на почту, отправить факс или голосовое сообщение. Что же, моему коллеге уже не терпится рассказать вам утренние новости. До встречи, я уже скучаю по тебе...

Тацума щёлкнул тумблером, снова убирая громкость до минимума. Он давно так хорошо не отдыхал. Посмотрев на дисплей, в поисковике он ввёл цифры, сайт радио выдало верхней Он открыл раздел с благодарностями. Сообщение получилось кратким, Тацума, давно погрязшийся в деловых переписках, напрочь разучился выражать чувства.

Анонсы, рубрики, письма слушателей. Тацума из любопытства зашёл на форум, активны были две темы "Вой чёрного зверя по будням" и "Колыбель для кошки". С иронией у андеграундной части коллектива было явно всё в порядке. В "Вое" творились нешуточные политические дебаты, Тацума закрыл его, не дочитав и страницы. В "Колыбели" царила очень уж своя атмосфера: часть сообщений доступна только при регистрации с подтверждением возраста. Пообещав разобраться в этом позже, Тацума отправился подрезать пару часов.


	10. Друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Тацума, Муцу - G - джен  
> тема 27: тишина

На корабле до странного тихо. Чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего, Муцу легонько ударила кулаком по приборной панели — металл тяжело ухнул — ни возмущений, ни обвинений в несдержанности. Наверное, пора. Муцу отстегнула камеру от шляпы, сняла с воротника микрофон, за ними в коробку легли браслет со спутниковой геолокацией и наушник внешней связи. Её накрыло странное ощущение, скорее приятное предвкушение, чем сожаление. Муцу десять лет летала на устаревшем ещё тогда ISS. Десять лет слушала его стенания, дурацкие шуточки, нравоучения, а порой непривычно глубокие, западающие в самое сердце, ставшие её частью, мысли и напутствия. Теперь корабль безмолвствовал. Безмолвствовал Сакамото. Муцу тогда ничего лучше, чем просто звать его по имени модели, Sakamoto-1838-68, не придумала. Длинновато, конечно, но привыкли они к имени оба быстро, оно легло как влитое. В карточке Муцу тоже написала "Сакамото", и, вспомнив, что пренадлежит он к лёгким гибридным грузовикам, которые из-за тяжёлой вымирающей рубки, отдалённо напоминавшей нос ящера, и нижней оневой линии называли "драконами", добавила "Тацума" — так называли Созвездие Дракона, откуда была родом её мать. Получилось складно. 

От физиотерапевта сообщений не было. Муцу привыкла жить по принципу "не больше трёх дней на новой планете" и торчать, она посмотрела на календарь, семьдесят дней на осточертевшей орбите становилось тяжеловато. Привязанности хуже бактерий: вот её уже узнаёт андроид в баре, а вот продавец булочек делает скидку, если она улыбнётся. Для Муцу всё это слишком непривычно и ново. До четырнадцати жизнь состояла из расписания и учёбы. После — из путешествий и коротких записей в дневнике. Одном на двоих. Сакамото тоже оставлял там заметки обо всём на свете. Читать дневник теперь — ловить солнечный зайчик привета из другой жизни. Она так привыкла обсуждать и делиться со своим кораблём всем-всем, что поверить в простое: если сейчас окликнуть, никто не отзовётся, — не могла. Не отзовётся. Некому отзываться. Корабль с уникальным, они не смогли выяснить наверняка, только догадывались, экспериментальным искусственным интеллектом теперь стал бездушной оболочкой. Душа — пожалуй, самое точное описание для связывающей их нити.

Когда Муцу впервые оставила его в космопорте незнакомой планеты и пошла изучать местные достопримечательности, Сакамото был вне себя. Он поругался со всеми обслуживающими роботами, поругался и с координаторами. Муцу не знала, и дорого бы отдала, чтобы узнать, но каким-то образом он договорился с одни из ночевавшим в соседнем блоке андроидом-переводчиком. Допрограммировал бедолагу, расширив сознание, и отправил за ней шионить. К счастью, беды не произошло, однако, пришлось спешно вернуться, расплатиться за нанесённый ущерб, вписать в визу запрет на посещение планеты. Вот и погуляла.

Сакамото на неё тогда страшно обиделся. Отключил всё ручное управление, а на удары по корпусу и взывания к законам робототехники выводил на экран то ли перевёрнутые разбитые сердца, то ли чего похуже. Муцу на него тоже обиделась — корабль-истеричка, выбрала же попутчика! Она долго сидела в своей каюте, пытаясь понять, в чём же мотив такого нездорового поведения. У отца все беспокоились о ней только с точки зрения сохранности товара для выгодной сделки — грядущей свадьбы с каким-то очень важным бизнес-партнёром. Сакамото от неё определенно ничего не хотел, что вообще может быть нужно кораблю? Он просто беспокоится? Мириться Муцу пошла первая. Тогда они заключили свой первый важный договор. И Муцу узнала каково это, гулять в компании. Они видели и слышали одно и тоже, благодаря связи, могли это обсуждать. Муцу узнала, что её корабль обожает бессмысленные сувениры, и что она совершенно не может устоять перед его умоляющим "ккпи-купи", а Сакамото тайком выискивал для неё лучшие десерты города, хитро мигая сенсорами на все бесплотные попытки узнать, где он взял денег на эту роскошь.

Пикнул датчик в грузовом отсеке. Муцу совсем пропустила доставку капсулы из центра восстановления. Полупрозрачный ящик с живым человеком внутри. Совсем незнакомым. Она нарочно не выбирала ему ни внешности, ни данных. Синтезировала все его привычки, все их совместные воспоминания и выходки. Многие особенности им предстоит узнавать или создавать вместе.

Муцу разглядывала его через крышку, опасаясь отключить аппараты. Базой для протоколов был человек мужского пола средних лет. На фотографиях центра стандартные варианты выглядели постарше. Работник лаборатории объяснил, что информации на носителе едва-едва хватает на двадцатилетнего. Многие умения также придётся брать из подходящих по параметрам протоколов.

— Поэтому, — сказал специалист по обработке информации, — если синтет будет немного не таким, каким вы его представляли, или… — он помедлил, но продолжил, — обзаведётся неожиданными привычками, вы всегда можете обратиться к нам. Клиника славится коррекцией сознания, мы поможем создать подходящий под все ваши требования идеал..

Требований у Муцу не было.

Документы на него должны прийти позже, сейчас оставалось довольствоваться краткой маркировкой прямо на корпусе капсулы:  
— Сакамото Тацума  
— Синтезированный гуманоид человеческой расы  
— Возраст ~10 000 единиц  
— Профессии: первый пилот, капитан корабля (требуется подтверждение), парикмахер, стилист  
— Особые навыки: владеет огнестрельным оружием примитивного типа; дипломат  



	11. Минуя плёнку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Тацума - G - сюрр, временные параллели, смерть Шрёдингера  
> тема 13: в пути  
> * приквел к "Ты здесь"

Нет в космосе хуже приметы, чем сигнал SOS из вымершей системы. По сути не примета вовсе, проникающий под рёбра привет от некогда населявших этот закуток вселенной. Станции, спутники, астероиды. В окружении Красного карлика не было пригодных для жизни планет; для рудников и коллайдеров — отличное место. Запросы невидимыми ласточками разбиваются о пустые поля вырезанной с хирургической точностью информации. Общие сведения до непривычного лаконичны: "заброшено". Официальный поиск безрезультатен. Старые автостопные форумы сходятся в одном: примерно пять тысяч лет назад все связные центры добывающей инфраструктуры перестали выходить на связь. Когда флот поддержки прибыл, спасать оказалось некого — только высохшие, словно выпитые, оболочки доставить к родным атмосферам. Так появился "Сектор тишины". Многим позже вспомнятся первые исследовательские миссии, старые легенды — глупый фольклор, места которому нет в прогрессивном сознании современного покорителя космоса.

Тацума к современным покорителям себя не относил. Он, можно сказать, песчинку вечности назад верил, что комета — это дракон. Почему бы и здесь не поверить? Особенно если обстоятельства располагают. Что может быть соблазнительней предложения загадать желание и посмотреть в глаза бездне? Он летел не зная толком ни направления, ни того, реальна ли цель. Знал, однажды найдёт. Знал не по зову сердца, как любила подшучивать Муцу, когда Тацума только заинтересовался слухами вокруг границы глубокого космоса. Так случается, что те, кому по всей логике событий, было бы правильней оказаться у тонкой плёнки неизвестности, остаются на месте. Так случается: однажды ты передаёщь полномочия своему старшему помощнику и впервые говоришь, как сильно, как важно. И не остаёшься. Не потому что где-то сильнее и важнее, а потому что не можешь иначе.

— Он умер, — сказал Шинске. 

Тацуме тогда показалось, может, совсем на мгновение, что отзвучали слова с нечастым для Шинске тонким привкусом утраты, какой появлялся в них когда-то при воспоминаниях о Шоё.

В мыслях самого Тацумы осталось только неправильное в своей вывернутости сомнение: разве умер?

Дары сентиментальности, вот и вся история командующего знаменитым Кайентай Сакамото Тацумы, бывшего члена радикальной группировки Джой. 

Он одобряет входящий вызов для Муцу, чтобы вернуть ей капитана или чтобы наконец разрезать тонкую красную нить, однажды связавшую их дороги. Он смотрит на хаотичные символы кода сходящей с ума системы для Шинске, чтобы вернуть ему, возможно, единственного настоящего друга или чтобы не оставить от его сердца и золы. Он впитывается в белую вспышку гиперпространстве некого перехода для Бансая, чтобы протянуть ему руку или никогда-никогдв не позволить слушать чужие души. Он проваливается в ничего для себя, чтобы выламывающее изнутри наконец затихло.


End file.
